The Best Thing
by AtomicCheep
Summary: When Annabeth moves to New York, she left behind everything from Florida that she loved. On her first day of Goode High School, she bumps into this guy- literally. Follow Annabeth on her journey as she discovers a path of friendship, loss, true love, and hurt. (Be patient, the romance comes in later ;D )
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH'S **POV**

One box in the center of the room. Delicate flowers resting on a box. Dark clothes. Tear streaked faces. The gloom settles down slowly and gently, but soon it builds up and takes over, like dust.

Does it sound like a death? Don't worry, it's not. Not quite, except if you count the fact that the "delicate" flowers kinda withered away.

My name is Annabeth Chase. Age fourteen, ninth grader. Attending Goode High School. Well, about to attend Goode High School. My family just moved to New York, which explains the box in the center of the room. My box filled with my stuff in my room. The flowers were from my friends in Florida, where I moved from just a few days ago, my home, where I belong. I mean, I've moved before, actually many times before, but I've never actually felt like I belonged somewhere before moving to Florida. I made so many friends, I fit in perfectly, and I loved it. Also, I moved in the middle of the school year, so that also really sucks for me. So that explains a tear streaked face. But I had said faces, and the other one was my little brother who was sick. Yeah, I'm not sure if that really counts… Since I'm from Florida, I mean seriously, it's _freezing_ here! So I wore my darkest clothes because you know, if there's actually any sun here it might make me a bit warmer. Oh, I mean, not getting hyperthermia.

Yeah, this place pretty much sucks. Our "house" is pretty much just a little box where we all squish the five of us in here. It's really really really _really _tiny, it's freezing here, I miss my friends, my brother is screaming in the next room, we don't have any lights in the room, we have no furniture, I'm sick of moving, I'm sick of everything, I just want to leave this place and go back to Florida and never ever _ever_ come back.

"Annabeth! Come help your father with the bookshelf!" My moody thoughts were interrupted by my stepmother. "Hurry please!" Her shout was quickly followed by a huge crash. I sigh. And yes, stepmother. My parents aren't quite divorced, since my mom left my dad when I was a baby. She didn't quite walk out the door, she sorta died. And- you'd probably think I'm crazy for saying this but- my mother was the legendary Athena, the amazing beautiful brainiac woman (even though most people only like her because she's drop dead gorgeous), but no one knows that. No one knows but me and my dad, no one needs to know, and no one will ever know. Yeah, you think that if I told everyone that a while ago I'd be famous and all that, but there's two reasons why that's not possible. One, she got married to my father in secret, and no one knew about it. Then the gods know how, but she had me in secret too, so no one knew about it. So if I told anyone, they'd think I was either crazy or a liar. Or worse, a crazy lair. So nope. And two, I absolutely hate, hate, _hate_ spotlights. And I'd hate to be famous. I hate photo shoots, I hate reporters with the most personal questions, I hate rumors, I hate everything about being famous. So no thanks.

"Annabeth, please!" My stepmother sounded like she was trying hard to keep control of her temper. I wouldn't blame her, eleven year old boys are pretty annoying to keep around, especially my brother Matthew. My dad got married to a mortal sometime later, and they brought Matthew and Bobby into this world, what a great mistake. All seven year old Bobby does is pester Matthew, and all Matthew does is play video games and take his anger out on Bobby. Oh sorry, that was a typo for disaster.

"Annabeth, you are going to come downstairs right now!" My stepmother's tone sounded absolutely venomous. Her outburst was followed by a horrible imitation of her voice, "Annabeth, come downstairs right now otherwise I'm going to-" My brother's rudeness was quickly followed by angry shout from my stepmother, which ended in a hubbub of yelling voices.

I sigh again and pat my precious withering flowers, and I slowly get up, my blood flowing through my body again after sitting still for so long, which to think, it may have been my record sitting still time because did I mention that I have ADHD? No? Oh, I also have dyslexia. It's kinda a normal thing for demigods. But it really sucks sometimes, with me being the daughter of Athena, because I _love_ to read, and usually in the mortal world there aren't too many books in ancient Greek….. Um, that's also normal for demigods. To be able to read in ancient Greek better than English. Please, I don't try to sound like I'm the strangest person on the planet, it just happens this way… I mean, my life isn't quite what you see every day, but it's not too strange, because you know-

My (once again) wandering thoughts are interrupted (once again) by my very, very, _very_ impatient and angry stepmother, "What in the world is it I have to do to get you DOWNSTAIRS! I ALREADY SAID IT THREE TIMES BEFORE! DO I NEED TO BE GETTING YOU HEARING AIDS, TOO?"

I get up and mutter something inaudible back to my stepmother and start to make my way out of my room.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHAT WAS IT ANNABETH?!"

I sigh, not too loudly though, so my stepmother wouldn't hear. "I said I'd be coming right away, ma'am!" As I walk past my brother's door, I hear him squeaking in a high pitched voice: "I said I'd be coming right away-" oh, was that supposed to be _my_ voice!?

Poor little Bobby didn't get to finish his last word before his door burst over and he was curled up in the corner of his room cradling his stomach and softly crying. Poor little Bobby.

Gods, poor, poor little Bobby.


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH'S **POV**

I slowly walk up to the front door of Goode High School. I extend my arm to pull open the grand looking double doors, and I wrap a hand around the handle, finger by finger. I stand like that for a while, just with a fist wrapped around the rusted handles. I take a deep breath and am about to pull the door open to a new life, a new page, a new-

A hand wraps on top of mine quickly, followed by a body slamming into mine. I turn around, startled, and find myself looking into a pair of sea green eyes. I gasp and slowly back away, taking in the boy in front of me. He wore a loose orange T-shirt that read CHB, who knows what that stood for, but still it was cool, old sneakers, and why the heck was he wearing swim trunks!? His hair was unruly, shiny, and black. He only carried a one-use plastic water bottle, while I had a huge backpack and carried a binder and two textbooks in my arms. I started feeling pretty self-conscious, since my blonde hair was just pulled back in a simple ponytail; my clothes weren't "cool" or "cute" and most definitely not "hot". His cheekbones curved at the right places, his lips were moist, his arms were strong- I started blushing, why was I noticing these things?! "S-sorry…. I d-didn't mean-"

My apology was interrupted by the boy's voice. "Gods, move faster," he snapped at me. Wait- what!? I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot. Seriously, was I really thinking those things about such a _jerk_!? Gosh, his shirt was really stupid actually, he should really brush his hair, and I bet he gets F's all the time, like where were his books!? He's a complete weirdo, like why is he wearing swim trunks and-

"Also forgot how to move, huh?" he sneered. The boy jerked open the door violently, scraping the edge on my arm. Before he slammed the door shut in my face, he looked me up and down and spit at my feet. "Dork!" then the door shut with a huge bang.

I stood where I was in shock for a moment, fully taking in what just happened, and how much I just screwed up on my first two minutes of Goode High School.

All of a sudden, a body slammed into mine. It shoves me into the double doors of Goode. "What were you doing, flirting with Percy?" a feminine voice snaps.

I raised my head to see three girls, one with caramel skin, hazel eyes, and chocolate brown hair that went down a bit past her shoulders. She had a leather band around her head, with several small braids with beads in her hair, along with a feather. She basically had a Native American look. The next girl had pale skin, several freckles across the bridge of her nose, brown eyes, and dark brown hair that fell into a braid that wrapped to one side of her chest. She wore skull and crossbones earrings, and overall she had a kinda creepy look. The last girl, obviously the "leader" and the one that shoved me, had fair skin, not quite as dark as the first girl but not as pale as the second girl, black eyes, and long black hair braided into a fishtail all the way down her back, with no accessories. She looked tough and warrior like and pretty all at once.

The girl with a fishtail braid stood in the middle of the other two girls, and she put her hands on her hips. "So you were flirting with Percy, huh?" She stepped closer to me, so that her right foot was in front of left. She lifted one hand and snapped twice. Both the other girls gracefully mirrored her position. The Native American-like one and the creepy one (sorry, but how else do I name a person I don't know the name of) both stepped forwards again, so that now their left foot was in front of their right. Simultaneously, the two girls both flipped me the bird.

I gasp. Seriously? They take things way _too _seriously. Like they assume I flirt with this random boy they call "Percy", which by the way, is definitely not the truth. This random "Percy" boy bullied me, and now I'm getting bullied again because these fangirls love him and they have nothing else to do. But sadly, it was obvious these girls were they "popular" group, the ones everyone loves.

"Slut!" the Native American-like one accused me. "Hoe!" the creepy one spit at me. Then the warrior-like one took two steps towards me, so that she was right up in my face. She shoved me both of her middle fingers right into my face. "And lastly but most definitely not least, fucking bitch." Then she put on look of fake horror. The other two girls quickly mirrored her look. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry, did I forget to censor that for you? Your mommy only allows you to watch PG, how could I forget!?" the warrior-like girl shook her head in an exaggerated motion, while the other girls giggled behind her.

I snorted at the thought of my mother, Athena, as in the pictures I saw of her in her photo shoots, sucking on one finger in a seductive way, her other arm- yeah, I don't really want to describe it….. but the thought of her scolding me for picking out a PG-13 movie to watch was just utterly hilarious.

The warrior-like girl sneered at me, and snapped her fingers once again. The creepy girl and the Native American-like one instantly opened up the double doors to Goode, each one holding back one door, shoving me aside. The warrior girl stepped through the doors, as if she owned the place. After she took two steps, she spun on her heel to face me. "Oh and by the way, I'm Reyna," she said sweetly like nothing happened, pointing to herself, _as if_ I was that slow. Remember here, I'm a daughter of the major brain. "And this is Bianca," she basically cooed, pointing at the creepy girl who finally had a name. "And this is Piper!" she exclaimed, with a fake excited expression. "Reyna" extended an arm for me to shake, which I, _obviously_, didn't, so she wrapped her hand around the air, as if I was actually shaking her hand. She smiled warmly at "me", and tugged her arm in the air up and down. "Sooo pleased to meet you!" she squealed, exaggerating. Then she looked me in the eye gave the sweetest smile with the most venom ever, if that makes sense, and then in a quick and perfect motion, snapped her body back the other way and walked into the building, only moments before her lackeys slammed the door shut. In my face. Doesn't this sound familiar?

I take a deep breath, and try to calm my boiling blood. Gods, those jerks can go rot in Tartarus for all I care! In fact, I would be glad if they did so! Gods! Who did they even think they were, acting like they were so superior, _as if_ they owned the place. Sadly though, people all believed it and everyone in the school loves them. I sigh loudly and try not to think about the fact I got seriously dissed in the first, like, five minutes of Goode High School. Instead, I jerk one of the double doors open with fake confidence, and I step into my new high school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to the people who reviewed and read this story! This is my first fanfiction so I'm so excited that you guys like it! Just to clear things up, in here, Athena is just a pop star and she is mortal (sorry!) and Annabeth and her friends are all mortals and the gods don't exist. Sorry if I ruined your dreams :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters. (Someone was holding a gun to my forehead and forcing me to type that sentence :P) **

**Here's another chapter for you guys! Happy reading! **

ANNABETH'S **POV**

"Annabeth Chase" a monotone voice called out. I raised my hand obediently. "Here, ma'am." I said politely. I heard some snickers going around the geometry classroom. Maybe, too politely.

The teacher looked over her tiny spectacles. "Annabeth Chase, isn't it!" she smiled a bright smile that looked really forced. She waved her arm in a motion telling me to go up to the front of the classroom. Oh great, not introducing myself _again_! I absolutely hate being in front of people, especially when they all hate me. Yeah, I really didn't have much luck in finding any friends, oh I mean, people who don't hate me. Basically, the worst treatment I got (besides the girls in the morning, _gods_ they were rude!) was when this random girl spilled coffee on my new backpack and slammed my locker shut when I obviously wasn't done with changing out my books, then she got all mad at me. I'm not quite sure how her brain works. The best treatment I got all day was just being ignored. Not quite the best start…

I slip out of my chair and slowly walk up to the front of the room, looking at the ground all the way up. The short little teacher placed her hands firmly on my shoulders and spun me around to face the class. She beamed, and introduced me to the students, most of them didn't even look up, but a couple raised their heads to curiously peer at me. Then she spun me around again to face her, and she started droning on and on and on about Goode High School, all the classes, what she would be teaching this year, how much of school I missed, blah blah blah, sports teams, la di da, the "healthy learning environment" (I really wanted to snort when I heard that), and all this other stuff that I seriously didn't care about. I just kinda zoned out, and stopped listening after hearing all this endless crap about how "you will surely make many friends" or "this is going to be so much better than your old school" and "quality students and teachers" and stuff like "moving to New York has got to be the best thing that ever happened to you" lalala, blah di blah, bloop la di da, blah blah, other stuff I didn't listen to.

Obviously, I wasn't going to make many friends with the amazing progress I've made so far. Nope, they hate me; I'm the nerd, the dork, the one with no friends. I mean, practically I've never had any real friends before Florida, unless you count Addy and Maddie, the twin sisters that were two years younger than me and were obsessed with One Direction. They only befriended me because I had two tickets to their concert, and when I gave the tickets to them, thinking that they were my friends, they never talked to me again. I don't really think that counts.

"Miss Chase."

"Miss Chase?"

"Miss Chase!"

The voice of my teacher brought me back to reality. I look around, to find my class snickering. "Um, yes ma'-" I felt myself turning red, and I quickly stopped myself in time. "Uh…" My whole face burned.

The small math teacher smiled sweetly at me, though it was obvious she was trying hard to keep her temper under control. "Miss Chase, please go sit down." She pushed me by my shoulders back to my seat.

My face was burning, my ears were on fire, and I just wanted to disappear and never come back. Maybe if I fell into a hole right that second and never came back up. Yes, that sounds good.

I quietly sat down and waited not- so- patiently for geometry to be over.

Finally, when the bell rung, I jumped out of my seat and rushed out of the dreaded room as fast as I could. I bolt to my locker, and I take a peek at my schedule. Dammit! I have lunch next. I looked at the five dollar bill sitting in the palm of my hand. Angrily, I shoved it into the pockets of my jeans. I am definitely _not_ going to face the lunch line, or the cafeteria. I rummaged through my backpack, please have something to eat, please have something to eat, please have something to-

My hand hits something round and hard. I pull it out of my bag, triumphant. I close my locker shut and decide to sit in a corner of the library to eat my apple for lunch. So much for "lots of new friends".

I walk to the library, apple in hand. I decide to take the long way, so I wouldn't have to cross any more people to humiliate me, or teachers to bug me about my lunch. I clutch the fruit in my hand, tight enough to imprint nail marks. Gods, why did we have to move here!? Why did my dad have to get a stupid job here in this shitty place!? Why couldn't've we stayed in Florida, all happy and such!? This place is a place of complete and total sh-

I hear footsteps around the corner. I immediately stop in my tracks and flatten myself to the wall. I'm not even sure why I'm acting like this. It's not even that big of a deal, I'm totally overreacting about all of this, I don't need to-

"Hello?" a curious female voice chirps. "Is anyone here?"

Blushing, I step out from behind the corner. "Um, sorry." I don't dare to look up at the speaker.

The girl laughs, a happy and hearty sound. "Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about!" Then her voice takes a curious spin again. "Hey, were you going to eat at the library, too?"

This makes me raise my head. In front of me, I see a girl with pale skin, with ginger freckles across the bridge of her nose, spilling to her cheeks. Her overly curly hair practically _glowed_ red, frizzing its way down to the bottom of her shoulder bones. One strand of it is pinned back with two purple barrettes, and other than that, her hair just puffed out everywhere. Her lime green eyes shone brightly, and her small, rounded nose had a line of blue paint on it, barely noticeable, and her mouth smiled in a way that showed pure joy, showing all her teeth. Her old gray T-shirt was covered with streaks of different colored paint, and the same applied to her worn jean shorts and her old sneakers. Around her neck, one piece of leather strung with a single charm hung loosely down to her chest plate. On her wrists, she wore a few old, but delicately made string bracelets. Basically, her whole personality screamed artistic.

I managed a small smile back. She looked sincerely like she wanted to strike up a conversation. "Yeah, I was."

Her smile brightened even more, if that's even possible. "Great! Oh my gods that's amazing! That's where me and my friends go to eat too! How come I've never seen you there?"

I try holding my tongue from correcting her grammar, don't want to scare off the one person that may have a change of becoming a friend. "Oh, I'm new." I bite my lip, and then blurt, "It's my friends and me," then I chew the inside of my cheek and look down. "You said me and my friends," I mumbled. Great move, Annabeth. No friends for you.

Instead of snickering, I hear laughter. Not like condescending laughter, but a "that was funny" laugh. One that forces you to join in.

I let out a happy and pure laugh. "Sorry, it's a bad habit." I'm really starting to like this girl.

She smiles. "No, no, it's completely fine! And I'm so sorry; I can't believe I didn't realize you were new!" She stuck out her hand. "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, president of Oracle of Delphi, member of the Goode art club, daughter of Elizabeth and Winston Dare."

My face may have looked a little confused from her introduction, because she laughed. "Is Oracle of Delphi a club? Did you start it?" If she did, and if she also named it, I am going to really like this girl.

The redhead waved the questions away. "Just shake the hand!" she urged me to do so, not in a mean or pushy way, though.

I extend my hand and take Rachel's slowly. She pumps her hand up and down. "And you are…" she prompts.

I blush, trying to think of something clever to say. "I'm Annabeth…. Chase," Yeah, I may have failed that.

Anyways, Rachel laughs. "Smooth," she teases me. "So, you wanna sit at our windowsill?" she laughs, again, because of how strange the question sounded. "We sit in the back of the library every day for lunch, me and my friend- I mean- my friends and me. There's this really nice windowsill where it's bright, it's big, and there's an amazing view-"

I grin. "Sounds like a plan!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to the people who read this and reviewed! This is awesome! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: *groans* I don't want to say it. *sighs* Fine fine fine. I don't own Percy Jackson. Geez, now please put down that gun. **

**Well, here it is! Happy reading :D **

ANNABETH'S **POV**

For the love of Aphrodite, this is so awesome! I've met these amazing people on my very first day of school, and I just can't believe my luck!

So after I met the artistic Rachel Dare, I followed her to the amazing windowsill. And to be honest, yeah, it was a pretty cool windowsill. Hey, it's huge, nice view of the city, hidden from everyone, but gods, if we were sitting in a garbage heap I wouldn't care. For all I know, we could all be sitting in a garbage heap right now and I'd still be perfectly happy. Understatement of the year, absolutely, one hundred percent, I swear on the River Styx, elated. Yeah, that's basically how I feel about these people.

When I first got to the windowsill, Rachel's friends were already there, deep in conversation. The girl, with pale skin, though not as pale as the boy who was sitting next to her, jerked her head up to look at me. When she saw me, the newcomer, she stood straight and gave me a pretty intimidating look, and then I wasn't quite sure if I should greet her or run away and never come back. The boy sitting next to her lazily lifted his head to look at me, too, though not bothering to stand up. He glanced at me for a second, and then waved at Rachel as if he'd never seen me.

"Hey Rach. What in Hades took you so long?"

Rachel frowned at the boy's words. "Gods, you guys!" she cried, shaking her head, "don't you even notice that I brought a friend with me?" Then she glared at the boy. "And don't call me Rach." She hesitantly looked over to the girl and sighed when she saw her expression. "Well, Thalia, I see that you've noticed her, though."

The girl, "Thalia", stopped glaring, but still had a close eye on me. "Who is she." The way she said it, it wasn't even a question. It was more of a you-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know-otherwise-there-will-be-an-issue type of thing. I cringed, not sure I wanted to make friends with these people.

Rachel brightened up suddenly, as if asking who I was solved the whole problem with them being unfriendly with me. She steered me even closer to her friends, and started introducing me happily, as if Thalia wasn't giving me a death stare and the boy wasn't staring out the window, clearly not paying attention. "This is Annabeth Chase, new student to Goode High School! She came to the library to eat lunch because the other students here were being horrible to her, and she thinks that the Oracle of Delphi is awesome and she totally wants to be a part of it so we're definitely going to let her join!" Rachel beams at Thalia and the boy.

The boy suddenly stood up, and I was finally able to take a good look at him. He had _super_ pale skin, even paler than that Bianca girl I saw earlier. Actually, he and Bianca looked really alike; even though it was obvious they're personalities were branching off in different directions. His hair was long, for a guy, and his bangs partly covered his eyes. His eyes were deathly black, and he wore a plain black shirt with a skull and crossbones symbol plastered across it. On top of the shirt, he wore a simple dark brown leather jacket, even though it was pretty hot, even I can say this, being from Florida. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a silver chain, which looked pretty heavy, strung through his belt notches. He stuck out a hand for me to shake, so apparently he actually was paying attention, and he smiled, an action that looked like something in between pursing your lips and raising one side of your mouth, or maybe a bit of both. It would've looked like someone trying to hide a smile if it weren't for the fact that the smile didn't touch his eyes at all. You could tell this guy didn't smile often, and his forced smiles were something like this.

"Nico." His introduction was short and to the point.

I hesitantly took his hand and offered a shy smile. "Annabeth…" I kept my introduction as short as his. Nico clasped my hand in a firm grasp and shook it up and down once and let go. I guess this was a good guy, at least he was introducing himself, instead of glaring-

I turned to find the glaring girl not glaring at me. She had pale skin, with freckles spilling across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her hair was short and jet black, hairline split to one side of her head. She had a light blue highlight to the front of her hair, and her eyebrows were thick and dark. She wore a black leather jacket, with lots of unnecessary zippers and buttons. On one wrist, she wore a black band with silver spikes and a simple gold bracelet, and she had several piercings in her ear, the one that wasn't covered by her hair. She wore a pair of dark, ripped jeans, though not as dark as Nico's. Her whole presence was punk. But her most noticeable feature was her eyes. They were a bright and beautiful blue.

She stuck out one arm, and stared at me. "I'm Thalia." She said, in a reserved way, as if I was going to pull out a gun and demand to have all her money.

I stuck out my arm as well, and clasped her hand, though she didn't shake it. Probably too busy being suspicious of me. "I'm Annabeth." I quickly shake a few times, and then quickly let go. That was awkward.

Rachel beamed even more, and walked right over to the windowsill and sat down and patted the seats next to her, prompting us to go sit along with her. I quickly scramble to sit next to Rachel, I'm fine as long as I don't have to sit next to Thalia. Nico walks over and sits on the other side of Rachel, but Thalia just stands where she is and doesn't move.

Rachel grins, showing me all her teeth. "So, _Annie_, where are you from?"

I smile back, replying, "Well, _Rach_, I actually came from a place where people didn't call me Annie."

When Rachel gets up to leave for art class, because she always wanted to be "ready", I was worried because I'd be alone with the boy who didn't say anything and the girl who hates me. But I chatted with the girl, who still talked in a reserved way, but in a few minutes, I've managed to get Thalia to open up, and I discovered that she was only being suspicious of me because I looked like I was "popular" because I was pretty.

I blushed. "I'm not pretty."

Thalia clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "Bullshit." She declared.

I blushed even more, and thought up of an excuse. "If I was _pretty_, why did those girls do all that crap to me in the morning? If I was _pretty _enough to be popular, wouldn't they invite me into their little group?"

Nico spoke up for the first time during our whole conversation. "Jealous."

We turned our heads in his direction. "What?" I asked, puzzled by his one word attempt to add on to our conversation.

He lifted his head to look at us. "They're jealous of you. You're smarter than them; you're prettier than them, even though you don't wear any makeup. Look, I know how hard my sister tries to look like what she does. She spends way too much time trying-"

I blink. "Woah, woah, woah. _Sister_?"

Nico breathed out through his nose, almost a sigh. "Yeah." Then he was done talking.

I turned to Thalia for an explanation.

She actually sighed. "I don't know if those girls who did shit to you mentioned their names, but I know who they were. There's only one group of them who do this. There's one in that group, and she looks exactly like Nico."

My jaw dropped in shock. "_What_? You mean Bianca is Nico's _sister_?"

Thalia nodded. "Mhm. And don't look that surprised; you'll be shocked out of your mind when you find out who my twin brother is."

My jaw dropped a little more. "_What_? You have a _twin brother_?"

Thalia nodded again. "Yup." She said, popping the "p". She looked directly at me. "He should've been in your what, history class?" She thought for a while and nodded. "Yeah, history."

I thought over the people in my history class that looked like Thalia. No one at all.

Thalia smirked at my confused expression. "It's Jason." She laughed.

I thought over in my head who Jason was. Then I felt my jaw drop to its extreme. "_WHAT_? Jason is your _TWIN BROTHER_?!" I pictured Jason, tall, blonde, muscular, strangely bright blue eyes. Oh, that's it! "You two look absolutely _nothing_ alike! Except for your eyes, they're the _exact _same shade of blue! That's _so _cute!"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "No need to get so worked up there, Annie. We're definitely not close."

All my thoughts about how adorable this was totally vanished, and I even forgot to get mad at Thalia for calling me Annie. "Wha….." I probably had a super retarded look on my face.

Thalia rolled her eyes again. "Not every pair of siblings are close. You know I don't lose the fight. And I doubt you know, but Jason is _super_ persistent." She took a deep breath. "About me not being friends with you guys."

My jaw dropped again. I guess my jaw was feeling extra-droppy today. "What's wrong with, like, us?" I asked, completely baffled.

Thalia sighed, yet again. "Well, in case you didn't know, which you obviously didn't, Jason is a popular guy. He's one of Percy's best buds-"

My eyes popped out of my sockets (not really, that would've been gross), "_Percy_!?" Like that rude guy who shoved me? And the guy those girls were accusing me of flirting with? Gee, if Jason was Percy's friend, I could see why Thalia and him didn't get along well.

Thalia tilted her head to the side. "What, you know him?" She asked, curious.

Then I was the one sighing, and I explained the incident of this morning to her.

When I was finished, Thalia gritted her teeth. "See, this is why I don't understand why he even wants to be friends with that self-absorbed bitch." She shook her head violently, obviously disgusted at her brother.

I decided I wanted to know more about the social statuses of Goode High, so I asked Thalia to explain it to me.

She grinned, looking mischievous. "Don't even ask where I know all of this, and I definitely don't hack into Jason's computer to find this information out…" Okay, that explains her mischievous expression. "So as you already know, the girls at the top of the chart are Bianca, Piper and Reyna. Reyna is their leader, as you know, and she is a total bitch." She made a siren noise, "Bitch alert, bitch alert!" she shrieked.

I laughed, joining in on the sirens. "Officer, officer, the suspect number one and two are found and being sent away right now! Suspect number three has been too bitchy for us to handle." I pretended to talk into a walkie-talkie. "We need some assistance on suspect number three, assistance on suspect number three."

Thalia pretended to pick up her own walkie-talkie. "Right away officer, I am sending my men to your assistance." Then she tried to hold back a laugh, but instead snorted. We both erupted into a huge pile of giggles and laughs, and for Thalia, snorts and unexpected shouts. I thought she would call attention to the librarian, so I forced her to shush.

Breathing heavily, Thalia sat back up straight. "Back to our lessons." For the rest of the lunch time, she explained to me the statuses of important people at Goode, and I was shocked when she told me that we were the rejects. The bottom of the chart. The people everyone pick on. We were the ones no one liked.

My jaw was dropped open wide, yet again. "But, you guys are so-" Please excuse the cheesiness here, "amazing! You're awesome people, because you, like, let me join your group when I was the one being bullied and everyone didn't like! You're so nice, and funny, and just overall the definition of awesome."

Thalia over exaggerated a sweet smile to me. "Awww, thank you so much Annabeth Chase! You're so sweet and nice to us!" She patted me on the shoulder, but it was a motion so unknown to her rough and careless ways that she ended up pounding my shoulder for way too long.

This time, I was the one who snorted. And this time, I didn't bother to shush Thalia when she made the loudest noises. And I didn't care anymore about how we were at the bottom of the chart, I mean, fuck that chart. Who needs charts when you've got friends like mine?

**THE END**

** LOL just kidding, there'll be more. Just be patient and eat your cookies like a good little girl/boy and there'll be many more chapters. If you favorite and review, maybe I'll be motivated to update faster :D **

** ~Cheep **


End file.
